Generally, various procedures may require access to a target location inside a patient's body (e.g., patient's kidney). For example, an access channel may be established and may facilitate insertion of various medical devices to the target location in the patient.
Moreover, the access channel may facilitate withdrawal of elements from the target location (e.g., kidney stones, etc.). For instance, a length of the access channel may extend from an entry location to the target location. Hence, the length of the access channel may vary from one patient to another and may depend on patient's sex, anatomy, etc.
Accordingly, users and manufacturers of catheterization systems continue to seek improved access systems to accommodate variability among patients.